100 Fic Challenge
by NoneButNim
Summary: Chistophe/Gregory, mentions of Gregory/OC and mentions of Christophe/OC. 100 drabbles. Contains; slash, language, and gore. Rated T, subject to change.
1. DisclaimersQ&A

Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? Well, I've decided to take up this little 100fic challenge by someone on LJ, because I have nothing better to do.

Here are some Q&A's for you, so you know what you're in for:

**What is this?**

This is a South Park 100fic challenge, which means 100 little drabbles for you to enjoy.

**Oh, okay. What pairings?**

This story contains both slash, and straight pairings.

It mainly revolves around the characters Christophe/Ze Mole and Gregory of Yardale from the movie Bigger, Longer, and Uncut.

However, in some of the drabbles, my two OC's, Damiana and Nim will be mentioned from time to time when I see fit.

Damiana is in honor of one of my greatest and most adored friends, Catherine, in which I roleplay with. Damiana is always paired with Gregory.

Nim is the character used when I roleplay with my girlfriend Courtney, and is paired strictly with Christophe.

Each OC chapter will have a small warning, so if you that isn't your cup of tea, you can avoid reading it.

**Gotcha. So, what's this thing rated?**

Right now, I'm going to say it's rated T, for language and implied sex. This does not mean that I will not add a lemon later on and change the rating. I just haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or the characters. Damiana and Nim are my own originals.

There you go! I hope you all enjoy~


	2. 001 Beginnings

"Thorne. Gregory Thorne. I'm your new boss."

Gregory looked up from the file on his desk, then to the man before him. He couldn't be much older; perhaps a year or two. Apparently he was the best merc-for-hire alive, so naturally Gregory waged the best bid and put him to work right away.

"My name eez Christophe DeLourne."

"It's a pleasure, Christophe. I look forward to working with you." Gregory stood, extending his hand for the Frenchman. Christophe caught it, and both shook firmly, meeting each other's eyes. "You begin your first assignment first thing tomorrow."


	3. 002 Middles

As the sun set, worry began to settle in Gregory's chest. Christophe was supposed to rendezvous with him by nightfall, so where was he? Though he was far from punctual, Christophe usually showed up on time after missions.

"_Meet me in ze meedle of ze park at dark."_

Minutes turned into hours, and now Gregory was at a loss. He was tired and about ready to go home when he heard a rustle from behind him. Drawing his pistol, the blond turned only to see his merc standing before him. "Mole!"

"Desolee, mon ami, I was delayed."


	4. 012 Orange

"Oh..." Gregory's sentence trailed as a gloved hand rose to stifle the chuckles threatening to spill from his lips. Christophe was in an absolute fit of rage, cursing loudly in a strange mix of French and English, a cigarette firmly between his lips. An embarrassed flush sat upon his cheeks as Gregory stifled himself.

"Eet eez not funny, you Breeteesh faggot! Zis eez your fault!"

All Gregory could do was laugh loudly; Christophe had managed to dye every article of white clothing orange, thanks to poor judgment of what did and did not go into the washing machine.


	5. 014 Green Contains OC

Her eyes were green.

She was a pretty little thing with white blonde hair and a fair complexion. A slight frame and lean muscle, she was the closest thing to perfect a woman could get. But it was her eyes that captivated him. Those eyes that haunted him, that kept him awake nights on end, unable to sleep, unable to get those sparkling emeralds out of his head.

He could stare into those eyes forever and never tire, simply lose himself without a second thought. Before sleeping, green flashed behind his lids. Gregory smiled.


	6. 080 She Contains OC

"What eez 'er name?"

"Damiana."

Gregory sat silently across from Christophe in the visiting cell of the jail, staring down at his hands on the table. The brunette sighed, leaning back in the steel chair, cuffs bound to a ring on the steel tabletop. "And you love 'er?"

"Yes. We're to be wed, you know."

"Ah."

They sat in silence once more, Gregory shifting slightly under those dark eyes that he once could get lost in. As he rose, he paused with his back to his lover at the door. "She is my everything."


End file.
